The Unreal
by The Steel Angel
Summary: It's summer, and the Animorphs are out of school again. But with this new found freedom, an even greater darkness lurks. The Yeerks are about to unleash their most powerful weapon yet. Can the Animorphs and Ax stop them before it's too late? ***Chapt
1. Chapter One

**The Unreal**   
**By Wickedclowns101**

  
  
  


**_Authors Notes - It's been a long time since I've done an Animorph fic, hasn't it? Well, the inspiration for this piece struck me a few minutes ago, while watching Inuyasha, of all things. Note, that this book takes place somewhere after book #33 and book #45. So it back, grab some popcorn, or some peanuts, and enjoy. Also, this book will also be done in true Megamorph fashion._**   


  


**Chapter One - Jake**

My name is Jake.   
Not Big Jake, not Small Jake, not Fat Jake, or Skinny Jake. Just Jake. At least, just Jake to oh, about ninety nine point nine percent of the people that know me. To the other point one percent, being my cousin Rachel, my best bud Marco, my sort of girlfriend Cassie, Rachel's sort of boyfriend Tobias, and Ax, I'm also Jake. But sometimes I'm infinetly more than that. I'm fearless leader. I'm the one who decides who lives and who dies. I guess you can say I can sort of play God, at least in my world.   
Do I want to?   
Of course not. It's just how the cards were dealt. One of us has to be the leader, and as much as I hate it, I'm the most qualified one for the job. Doesn't change the fact that I hate myself for some of the decisions that I've made, or am going to make.   
By now, you may be asking why I'm telling you this. Well, here's the answer. We're in danger. Grave, grave danger. Danger so great, I can't even begin to explain it. It'd take me a week just to scratch the surface of how deep we're in. But here's what you need to know. Earth is under seige. Think "Invasion of the bodysnatchers" except real. The Yeerks don't kid around. They don't want our land, resources, or technology. It's us they want. Our physical, living, breathing bodies.   
They crawl in through your ear like a cockroach squeezes through a crack in a wall. They attach themselves to your brain. Actually infusing with it. They plug themselves into all the signals that your brain sends to the rest of your body. Once that happens, you're lost. You become a controller. The Yeerk controls you. Dominates you. Absolutely and completely. You have no freedom. None. You have no choice. None. You have no privacy. None.   
All you can do is watch out through your own eyes as the Yeerk in your head betrays everyone that you care about. Lures them into the same trap you yourself fell into. Your body, in fact, is no longer yours. You scream and scream and scream, but it doesn't matter. The Yeerk laughs at you.   
Confused yet? So were we. But here's a little bit of good news. There is a resistance. Four humans, one bird, and one Andalite.   
Feel better?   
We fight them, my friends and I. We've done them some damage, even won a few battles. But we're not stopping the war. All we're doing is merely slowing the final defeat.   
Anyways, it was a Saturday afternoon. School had ended for the summer a week before, and it was paradise. The four of us, Marco, Cassie, Rachel, and I, were lounging around at a pool in Erek's house. Erek wasn't so much a "he" as an "it". See, he's an android belonging to a pacifist race called the Chee. And we weren't so much in his backyard, as we were about a thousand feet underground. However, due to the Chee's highly advanced technology, the blue sky was over our heads, with the sun shining brightly. Gotta love holograms.   
"I'm surprised we didn't think of this months ago." Marco said, sipping from a glass of lemonade. "I could have been working on my tan since December." He said, stretching out on his lawn chair.   
"Marco, you're already tan." Rachel said, rolling her eyes. Marco took his sunglasses off, and looked over at Rachel. He glared at her like he was talking to an idiot.   
"One can never be too tan, Rachel." He said. Rachel just smirked, and didn't look at him.   
"You've already got the dark part down, Marco. You need to work on the tall part now." Rachel said. I rolled my eyes. It was stupid, pointless, every day banter. It seemed almost boring now, considering what our lives now were. I smiled ironically, as a familiar face filled up my field of vision.   
"Hey Erek." I said, nodding at him slightly. He looked nervous.   
"Jake? Can I speak with you somewhere private?" Erek asked. Instantly, I slipped out of my relaxed gesture, and reverted to my leader mode. Something big was going on, I was sure of that. Erek doesn't get nervous easily. I stood up, and walked with Erek over to a secluded part of the room.   
  
  
****

_I know that this chapter is short, as will all the chapters following it. The reason being, that the Megamorph chapters aren't very long to begin with, and the fact that there's going to be around forty of them. So stick around for chapter two!_


	2. Chapter Two

**The Unreal******

**Chapter Two - Rachel** ****

In case you don't know by now, I'm Rachel.   
And lately, I haven't been feeling so great. Besides the whole fighting space aliens thing, my social life and family life have suffered. Not that I'd let any of the others know about it, of course. We're all part of a web. A chain. And if one of the chain links break, well, we'd all be up the creek without a paddle. We've all been close to the breaking point, of course. Myself included. But no one has actually snapped, except for Cassie.   
"Marco, your wit is showing." I said sarcastically as I adjusted my sunglasses, and laid back down on the lawn chair that I was sitting on. As much as I hated being sitting around doing nothing, while the Yeerks were out there, terrorizing the planet, I had to admit that this was a nice, well deserved break. A much _needed_ break Even Animorphs need to refuel.   
"Must you two argue about everything?" Cassie said. Marco and I looked over at her, and said the same word at the exact same time, in exactly the same tone of voice.   
"Yes." We looked at each other, then broke down giggling. Cassie too. "Hey..." Marco said. I looked over at him.   
"What?" I asked. He pointed over to Jake's seat. It was empty. I looked around for a few minutes, then finally spotted him. He was standing in the corner of the room, talking with Erek.   
"Uh oh." I said. I was dreading the moment that Jake came back already. When Erek talks to Jake about something, it's never good. I stood up, and motioned for Cassie to follow me.   
"Huh?" She asked.   
"Come on, Cass. We've gotta go to the mall. I heard that there are some big sales at Penny's." I said. Cassie looked at me blankly. I made a few motions to her with my hands, then whispered. "Work with me on this, Cassie. I want to do something normal before running into another death trap." I hissed.   
"Well... I guess we could go by Natural Wonders on the way," She said. I nodded furiously. Despite the size of the room we were in, I felt strangely claustraphobic. I couldn't explain it. I just had to get out of there. Now. I jerked my head back to Marco.   
"Tell Jake that we took off." I said. He nodded slightly, looking a bit concerned. I grabbed Cassie's arm, and ran toward the elevator as fast as I could. Something bad was going to happen. I could feel it in my bones. 


	3. Chapter Three

**The Unreal******

**Chapter Three - Ax**   
**** ****

Pivot left!   
Pivot Right!   
Lunge forward! STRIKE!   
Tail blade connecting with tail blade. If there's a better sound than that in the universe, I haven't heard it yet. He backed off, and circled around me. Amateur. I scanned his body, looking for any visible sign that he was going to strike. My main eyes were locked onto his arms and legs, one stalk eye was scanning the area, and the other stalk eye was focused in on his tail.   
There!   
His weight had shifted to his left hind leg! Hah, he was mine now! I swung my blade at the exact moment he did, parrying the blow. Then I brought my blade around, and pressed the tip against his throat in the blink of an eye. I had won.   
Looks like you win again, Ax-man. > Tobias said, standing perfectly still. I withdrew my tail blade from his throat.   
I was raised in this body along with countless years of training. You did very well. > I said. If you are a human reading this, you may be a bit confused. My name is Aximili-Essgarouth-Isthill, and I am not a human. Rather, I am an Andalite. The person whome I was sparring with, is Tobias. Tobias is a ver interesting being. He is actually three different species in one body. He was born a human, but was trapped in the body of a Red Tailed Hawk, a species of Earth bird. It was not until later that we found out that his father was my older brother, Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul.   
So yes. In Earth terms, I am Tobias' uncle.   
Oh well. We'll practice again later. Want to go flying? > he asked. I was intrigued.   
Isn't it with Rachel whom you always ask to go flying? > I asked. I'm not sure if Prince Jake and the others had noticed, but I believed that Tobias had formed some romantic feelings about Rachel. But again, I do not understand all aspects of human courtship. It would be unfortunate though, since either Tobias or Rachel could be killed on any given mission. In Andalite society, this is never a problem, since females are not permitted to join the military, for the most part.   
It's not as though males are seen as superior creatures, it's simply because males have larger tail blades, and are much more adept at fighting. A male's tail blade is like a great curved scythe, while a female's is more of a scalpel, to be used to percision work. This is probably why males are not permitted in the medical field, since surgery requires percision.   
Though, with the development of energy weapons and morphing technology, tail fighting is becoming less and less necessary.   
Well Rachel isn't here. So I'm asking you. > Tobias said, and began to demorph. I thought for a minute, then began to morph into my earth bird of choice, the Northern Harrier. Grey feathers began to sprout from my fur immediately. Blue fur ran together like heated wax, and turned grey. My stalk eyes were sucked into my head with a quiet SCHLOOP! sound. My hind legs thinned, and the hooves split to form the ripping talons of a bird of prey.   
While I wouldn't trade anything for the beauty of my own Andalite world, Earth had the biggest variety of creatures I had ever seen. Everything on this planet was connected either directly or indirectly with everything else. A million, million species, all connected with each other. If one species became extinct, a hundred thousand more would feel the reprocussions.   
So I take it you're coming? > Tobias asked.   
Was that an answerable or a rhetoric question? > I asked. Even after this long, some aspects of human nature confused me. Tobias laughed.   
Come on, Ax-man. > Tobias said, and took off. I flapped my wings a few times, and soared into the air. I scanned the city below us with my far superior harrier vision. We were flying over an area known as "Suburbia". It was a residential area of "Cookie Cutter" dwellings. One of the houses caught my attention.   
Tobias? If I am not mistaken, I do believe that Cassie and Rachel are running away from the location of Erek's home. > I said. Tobias looked over.   
You're not mistaken, that's for sure. > Tobias said. Something must be up. Let's pay the girls a visit. > He said. I nodded, and veered to the left, and swooped down to Rachel and Cassie. 


End file.
